Don't Let Go
by moodyreindeer
Summary: Katie finally had enough of being bullied. When she wants to throw away her life, who will be there to catch when she falls? For FootballandBTR's MArch 3rd event.


**Happy March 3rd everyone! I hope everyone is participating in this event. :)**

* * *

><p>She stood over the edge with big doe eyes peering down at the ground. The wind was wild-hair blowing around her face wildly and her jacket not enough to shield her tiny body from the cold. She didn't seem to notice, though, everything a big blur.<p>

_Stupid._

_Useless._

_Brat._

_Pig._

_Fat._

_Drop. Dead._

Katie's hands curled into fist. They turned white, her fingernails making cuts into her palms. But it felt good; it satisfied her in some way she couldn't understand.

Her foot crept closer to the edge. Cruel voices whispered in her head. Their sick chants and cheers were tuanting her happily. Her breath became shallow and ragged, her chest heaving up and down angrily. _Stop it! _she screamed at herself, grabbing her chocolate locks and stumbling backward.

The world started spinning and her vision was dotted with spots. Katie let out a scream as she fell backward. Her head bounced twice on the hard roof and blood moistened her hair, turning it black. Laughter-cruel and low-whistled in her ears as her eyes started to see black.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Katie?" Ryan Clarke questioned the boy band as he marched into their apartment that night. "Hello to you too," Logan said sarcastically as he paused the game, much to the other boys disappointment. "I'm not sure where she went," Kendall responded but suddenly looked worried.<p>

Ryan pushed past them and hurried into Katie's room. "What are you doing?" Carlos asked as the boy band appeared in the door way. "Whatever Katie does, she somehow got it from her computer," the blond boy muttered as he clicked open her e-mail. One certain message caught his eye.

The Reasons Why

Curious, eyebrow raised in suspicion, Ryan clicked. What looked to be a list took place of the inbox on the screen.

1. You're a fake.

2. You eat like a pig!

3. People pity you for your stupid little self.

4. Your brother hates you. (That one had to sting badly, Ryan noted.)

5. You have no talent.

6. Everyone hates you!

7. You're a worthless little brat.

8. Your talent is being useless.

9. You are the stupidest person in school.

10.** Drop. Dead.**

Love, Cathy Dean. ;)

Ryan was shaking. He couldn't believe that stuck-up know-it-all had the nerve to that things to _his _Katie. And that she actually believed it!

He slammed the laptop closed with strong force, making all the older boys jump. All he saw was red. "Wher are you going?" He heard Kendall call as he marched down the hall and to the door. Ryan swung it open and launched down the hall. The stairs leading up to the roof had the door thrown open-not a good sign.

"Katie!" No answer. He knew he wouldn't get one either she was standing there or... he couldn't think like that. It wasn't good for him.

The bitter night wind nipped at his body as he stormed onto the roof. "Katie!" Ryan slid next to her unconcious body. His knees burned and were most likely scraped badly, but he couldn't focus on that at the moment.

Her limp -pale, Ryan took notice of- body was unusually thin; had she been eating lately? He figured so, since Kendall or anyone else had said anything to him.

"Oh God," he muttered, sounding perplexed. "Why?" Ryan couldn't make sense of any of the situtaion. Were the words too harsh? Of course. Did Katie deserve them? No. Did she overreact instead of talking to someone about it? Absolutely. But Ryan could see from her side, too. Having all those people think those kind of things behind your back is bad; having someone say it right to your face is worse.

Tears started to spill onto Katie's motionless shoulder; Ryan's tears. He never cried-funerals, hospital moments and bullying moments never seemed to effect him. But now, seeing someone so close to him in this fatal position, nearly killing herself over some stupid twig of a popular girl at school-he wasn't sure what to expect anymore. So he sat there with his shoulders shuddering as he cried over the body of a girl he was afraid to admit he had on her to. Tears rained onto her clothes in a tragic storm of sadness.

"What's going on? a hoarse, almost strained, voice asked from below hime. Ryan gasped. Had he gotten there before she did something drastic? "Thank God you're okay," the blonde murmured into Katie's hair thankfully.

She was alive.

* * *

><p>It was three months later. A new fresh-out-of-therapy Katie was doing much better. Cathy's internet life has been deleted from school and home. And, much to Jayden's happiness, Ryan and Katie finally got together.<p>

It was a rainy a Thrusday. Ryan, Jayden, and the rest of their family is off a family trip to Flordia;with it's high tempatures during this time of the year, Katie didn't see what was the difference beside the smell of oranges, but didn't say anything.

The young brunette laid on her stomach in bed with her radio playing loud. "Coming Home" drifted throughout the room as her pen danced across the pages of a journal her therapist, Dr. Lang, thought she should keep to have her thoughts organized.

_I've been thinking about these last few months. There's a moral to all this, I guess. Never listen to the haters. Their actions are usually out of envy;you have something they don't. so in the end, I should be flattered, really, that the ex-popular girl in school was jealous of me. Sometimes, you just gotta read inbetween the lines of something bad to find the good in it._

_And I also can just tell someone about it if there is no good way to spin the situtation. Sure, you get called a tattle tale, but it's better than doing something you'll regret for the rest of your your life (if someone gets to you first before the taunting does). So in a way, it's like murder, because that person is the one that caused you to commit sucicde (or attempt to). I'll keep this in mind- I know I'll have to. High school awaits me after Middle school_

_Wish me luck as I do to you. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that, I guess. Remember, It doesn't matter what type of bullying it is, tell an adult-or friend- before it gets out of control. It never hurts to let your feelings out to somebody.<strong>

**So Happy March 3rd (again) and speak up for yourself and others. ;)**


End file.
